nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AdolescentAuthor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultima Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TemhotaTech the 3rd (talk) 11:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi AdolescentAuthor, MaleficentRules93 here, thanks for that reply but it is a bit hard to select what's canon and what's not, but I am selecting the Organization's original history and their hierarchical command structure as well as Maleficent becoming the new Devil Incarnate and Great Evil of the Omniverse plain and simple if that is kept in then my uneasiness would star to clear up making it a little easier on me, and of course my final story shall further the fanfiction as a whole. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 14:24, May 28, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I might need your help on a solid rationale to defend my story though. When planning beyond basic ideas for a story into a more developed work, you'll need to explain (at least during more critical discussions anyway...) and prove that your ideas are effective and relevant, or in more extreme cases, exploratory. For example, in your case, your saga tries to explore a what-if situation where Maleficent dies, and then resurrects, and how that would change the whole war. Nothing in the reboot is confirmed, but a guess like that is easily not possibly canon. Even so, if you look around, there are a few stories that are also what-ifs. Shattered Glass swaps the Society's and the Org's roles around, for instance. AdolescentAuthor (talk) 16:24, May 29, 2015 (UTC) AdolescentAuthor, I don't consider my saga a what-if she dies and then ressurects, because I created Dark Revelations' setting is a six month time-skip after she had succeded in ressurecting the Dark King and in the final battle they both died, and following that she then builds a new army of villains to help her retake the Organization back from a usurper, then after that she becomes the New Primordial Devil Incarnate and True Great Evil, and declares as well as rises a mighty empire that will allow all evil to rule over all universes and dimensions with her at the helm as it's empress called The Dark Omniversal Empire more effectively. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 18:13, May 29, 2015 (UTC) That explains why The Dark King was killed by The Society. In that case, the saga would be a more of a sequel or continuation story. A saga like this would probably explore a possible ending then, if we are forming a rationale for it. Thanks for clarifying =) AdolescentAuthor (talk) 08:26, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Exactly, that was precisley what my saga is, though it is more of a continuation story of course, and your welcome for the explanation and thank you for asking me that. Besides the saga is devided into four story arcs titled: Arc #1: The Dark Queen's Return, Arc #2: Rise of The Dark Empire, Arc #3: The Witch's Betrayl and Arc #4: Hell Unleashed. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 14:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, AdolescentAuthor you haven't gotten back to me about my story saga yet I am getting a little bit worried, are you alright your not unwell I hope? It's pretty clear that this'll be a more complex idea to propose. In order to win over people's opinions of your idea, you'll need more concrete work than a summary. That'll help people understand that your theroy of Ultima's ending is very plausible. Eitherway, it'll be process work! If you put it up on DA, I'm using the same name. Yup, I was down with stuff. =S AdolescentAuthor (talk) 15:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC) That's exactly what TemhotaTech said to me about putting my story saga on Deviantart instead Fanfiction.net because I was told by Crossover4 that I couldn't because of the reboot but he did say that it really sounds interesting though. Hi AdolescentAuthor, it's me, I would like you to go to the Ultima: Dark Revelations page and have a read of the page and give me your honest opinion of the plot of the saga, if you don't mind. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I see it's updated. Looks cleaner now. The story, on a promotional level, seems to a clear-cut train of events, so at least you'd know what you want to achieve. The story sounds like that of a sequel or a second act to Ultima, which is great, since Utlima hardly feels like it has a proper ending. While my focus area isn't on the villians, it would be fun to see the aftermath of this whole plot. It's interesting to think of how each different faction will eventually joins The Dark Omniversal Empire though. Will it be through force, or cohesion I wonder? What I can say about have four arcs is that you wouldn't be missing any details or have any segment unbalanced in length. It'll also clearly marks the different parts of the entire fanfic clearly for those who get lost. Can't wait to read your drafts. AdolescentAuthor (talk) 16:53, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, AdolescentAuthor, I am really glad you asked, when Maleficent returns she creates a new army of villains called The Dark Risen to help her reclaim her throne as Leader of The Organization as well as ascending to take the original Monotheistic Devil Incarnate's place; Lucifer himself as the New Monotheistic Devil Incarnate. As for who are the factions that join to form The Dark Omniversal Empire all of which joined together under Maleficent's leadership through cohesion by means of charisma and persuasion, there's The Organization, The Circle of The Blot; who of course joined forces with the Org, and The Dark Risen which consists of the Amalgam Comics Villains except for Thanosied who died and passed his throne, and powers alongside Darkseid, Dark Spectre and Bagramon all to Maleficent beforehand, Doom Phantom, the Conglomerate Villain membership and The Slpinter Groups, and the Shattered Glass Society and finally remnants of an earlier villain alliance that Maleficent was a leader of. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:24, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey AdolescentAuthor, it's me MaleficentRules, I haven't gotten a reply from you about my last message about The Dark Omniversal Empire and what factions joined them. Hope you get this message. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 12:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC) MaleficentRules, So that's how Maleficent's gonna build up the Empire. I assumed that the Org's gonna immediately know that Maleficent was resurrected. Was she in hiding? Factions like the Org and the Circle seem in character for joining Maleficent, but how about the Splinter Groups? They don't look like a group that'll be persuaded to do just about anything, and they sound like they'll die out for only their cause? Know you got your differing opinions about the Armanda and the Acolytes, so what will happen to them in this storyline? Either way, nice touch thinking about the Shattered Glass Society. Since we've talking the most, how about I show you some of my work? Coming Up For Air_00.jpg|Draft fanfiction write-up Coming Up For Air_01.jpg|Draft fanfiction write-up Coming Up For Air_04.jpg|Draft fanfiction synopsis Coming Up For Air_06.jpg|Draft fanfiction synopsis Coming Up For Air_13.jpg|Draft character roster Coming Up For Air_14.jpg|Draft character roster Coming Up For Air_21(1).jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_22.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_23.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_24.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_25.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_30.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_31.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_32.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_33.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_34.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_35.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_36.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_37.jpg|Draft character sheet They're just concepts, no stories yet. AdolescentAuthor (talk) 17:38, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, AdolescentAuthor it's me, thanks for your answers about how Maleficent's going to build up the Empire and about my thought for the Shattered Glass Society. And the answers to your questions about the Organization immediately knowing that Maleficent was resurrected is yes but not until she returns to Organization Castle and for her being in hiding well only to the Org because she'll make her return a surprise to the Org members, as for The Splinter Groups they join Maleficent because they grow desperate to survive and for The Conqueror Armada and The Acolytes because of their leaders have different ideals and goals; Kang believes that by conquering the Omniverse to save it and Magneto wants mutant supremacy over existence so Maleficent wouldn't want them standing in her way of Omniversal Domination they'll still be a pair of active threats to both The Society and The Organization in the series though but by the end of arc #4 Hell Unleashed their time starts running out after the Organization unleashes its destructive fury upon all of them. Oh and your concepts, I am very impressed, very impressed indeed. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 21:40, June 26, 2015 (UTC) MaleficentRules, Any ideas where Maleficent would be hiding? I'm a bit concerned someone clairvoyant would sniff her out, possibly Clockwork? Good thing that the Armanda and the Acolytes won't be joining the Empire. The story would be blander if they just followed the other factions decision. They don't stand a chance do they? Magneto and co. facing Maleficent will so epic. And probably tragic. The ideas I sent you is that I had for over a year ago. Will it's not the first Ultima story I would release, it's in my interest zone now. Also, on the fanfiction forums, Nick, the man who started the whole fanfiction, made his return this morning (at least from where I am). He'll let everyone in on his reboot ideas and discuss with C4 and TT their ideas. I know you got your doubts (maybe even I do), but you gotta be there. https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/59373/22632134/50/Off-topic-topic Your call if you wanna watch it unregistered or say something with an account, but if you do, take it one step at a time. Here, I'll leave you the registration link if you need. https://www.fanfiction.net/signup.php Just needs your email, a username and a password. Just like Wikia. No finer time than now. Ciao, AdolescentAuthor (talk) 16:23, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey AdolescentAuthor, it's me MaleficentRules, thanks for your reply to my last message and thanks for the links for fanfiction.net and the answers to your questions about where Maleficent would be hiding I don't know yet because I haven't came up with a good location yet and as for clairvoyants like Clockwork, Maleficent would use her dark powers to stop them from sniffing her out of her hiding place. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 19:59, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Ciao, That would work, as long as no cock-ups happen, The Society should be caught off-guard when she appears. I assume she'll only reveal herself only when the Empire is complete? How goes the fanfiction.net account? There's no real discussion going on, Nick just said that everyone's ideas were great. Been a week since the last post there, but I'll keep you updated. See ya, AdolescentAuthor (talk) 15:02, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reply and your assumption about Maleficent revealing herself to The Society when the Empire is completed. About the fanfiction account, I'm going to start tomorrow because I have been a bit busy this last week I'm afraid, sorry about that. Well AdolescentAuthor, I have to say that she won't reveal herself until following some time after the first Dark Risen attack of settling old scores which she uses as a pre-emptive strike actually and as for the Empire she establishes it after her ascension to The Grand Throne of Darkness as the New Monotheistic Devil Incarnate at the end of the first story arc, and it comes under completion until the beginning of the second story arc: Rise of the Dark Empire. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 20:49, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ciao, So the Society will know about Maleficent resurrection when The Dark Risen starts causing a lot of trouble, she'll truely announce her return only with the Empire? Sounds like those times where you know that the end of coming, but you'll never be able to stop it. Will the Society send anyone to assassinate her? Able to make your FF.net account? Don't worry about your profile despriction, I didn't write anything on it myself. What's important is reading other's fanfictions, and learning what works and what won't. Also you'll get to have a great kick out of it. I'll leave a link to my account, so you can check out how obscure my page is. https://www.fanfiction.net/~adolescentauthor Nothing on the forum, just discussing what could be Ultima's theme. Ciao, AdolescentAuthor (talk) 15:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reply to my last message AdolescentAuthor, and sorry about the late reply for your message about when Maleficent returns around the Empire's establishment when actually she truly returns before that, more of shortly following the first Dark Risen attacks actually and establishes the Empire after she ascends to Monotheistic Devil Incarnate. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 09:22, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Wow, Maleficent like to show off. It's cool. More drafts! Coming Up For Air_33(1).jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_34(1).jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_35(1).jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_36(1).jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_37(1).jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_38.jpg|Draft character sheet Coming Up For Air_39.jpg|Draft weapon analysis Coming Up For Air_40.jpg|Draft weapon analysis AdolescentAuthor (talk) 14:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your reply to my last message, AdolescentAuthor, and the rest of your story drafts I am just as Impressed as before, oh before I forget is there any new development in the Ultima reboot on fanfiction.net because I am having a problem with getting on my fanfiction account. Additionally I am going to post you a story draft of the description of Maleficent's ascension to New Monotheistic Devil Incarnate in the near future I hope you'll enjoy it and give me a positive opinion in your feedback on the draft. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 19:23, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Nope, not really. Nick did say he was going to post some information, but he never did. TemhotaTech 04:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Say, there's something wrong with your signature. AdolescentAuthor (talk) 04:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, AdolescentAuthor, it's me MaleficentRules sorry for the late reply but I have been busy this last fortnight and I was sick Wednesday night but I am feeling better now, and I've been meaning to ask you about how I can sought out my fanfiction.net account because I am having difficulty getting on to it, so if you can leave a set of instructions on my talk page that would be great. And about my story saga I hope you can back up my defence about it still following the original Ultima story Canon and publish it on fanfiction.net because I am really enthralled by it and I would really want to continue to follow the original plot with some additional details with some elements of the reboot. Thanks for your support in the matter. MaleficentRules93 (talk) 19:50, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Sup, Before I tell you how to log on to FF.net, could you confirm what's going on? Have you created an account already, and trying to log in? Or are you trying to create a new FF.net account? Or are you trying to find the public account page of your account? About backing your story up, I'm glad to help. It should be able to stand it's ground. The only problem now is matching the story up to the reboot. There is no official reboot material created. However, most reboot concepts can be found here. Also, I don't think any member is actively creating content now. Nick announced to the team that he is retiring, and I think no one's willing to work now. I dunno. Just been silent till now. The fourm thread: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/59373/138391721/1/Painful-Truth-Time Speaking of FF.net, do you have a DeviantArt Account? AdolescentAuthor (talk) 12:42, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Aww that's upsetting to hear about Nick retiring from the team AdolescentAuthor, please tell him that MaleficentRules93 is going to miss him and thanks for getting drawn into the Canon. So what's going to happen to the Ultima series now since no one's willing to work? MaleficentRules93 (talk) 15:47, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll be discussing Ultima's Reboot with Crossover4 in early October. Until we might share some ideas. I have thought of some ideas. 21:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Just to confirm, is that you Temhota? AdolescentAuthor (talk) 15:33, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot to login at the time.